


Fair and Square

by savanawolf



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanawolf/pseuds/savanawolf
Summary: Ruggie’s attention was drawn back to the ceremony as he saw the next first year walk up to the mirror. He certainly stood out from the rest of them, mainly due to his incredible height, towering over the rest of the newcomers. He looked intimidating, however the way he carried himself did not seem to match his appearance. His ceremony robes were loose in parts, his hood was all messed due to his ears, pulling the hood over them, and his tail swayed nervously.“State thy name!”“J-Jack. Jack Howl.”___________________________________________Updates twice a week, usually Wednesdays and Saturdays!
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Jack Howl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fair and Square

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this is going to be, but I hope you'll stick around for the ride <3

“The shape of thy soul is....Savanaclaw!”

Ruggie’s head shot up again, almost falling asleep. Two hundred new first years, all to be individually sorted. He didn’t remember it being this long last year. 

Leona scoffed as another student sorted into Savanaclaw sat back down. For him, this was more than just a sorting ceremony. It was a chance to scope out the best picks for this year’s magift team. After the past few years, Savanaclaw’s losses have hit a nerve, so Leona had taken it upon himself to assess the newcomers from day one.

“Too scrawny. Too fumbly. Tch, how boring.”

“Leona-san, they’ll hear you…”

Ruggie sighed at his dorm leader’s usual attitude, although he shared the feeling. It was taking all of his energy just to keep his eyes open at this point. He had gotten a few nasty glares from the likes of Vil and Riddle, who he was sure wouldn’t hold back with a long lecture if they weren’t in such a sacred ceremony. He’d have to duck out of there as soon as it was over.

Ruggie’s attention was drawn back to the ceremony as he saw the next first year walk up to the mirror. He certainly stood out from the rest of them, mainly due to his incredible height, towering over the rest of the newcomers. He looked intimidating, however the way he carried himself did not seem to match his appearance. His ceremony robes were loose in parts, his hood was all messed due to his ears, pulling the hood over them, and his tail swayed nervously.

“State thy name!”

“J-Jack. Jack Howl.”

“The shape of thy soul is….Savanaclaw!”

Ruggie watched as the first year went back to his seat, trying to hide his excitement. 

“Hm...certainly has the physical ability, but seems a bit soft.” Leona remarked.

An endless amount of first years approached the mirror for what seemed like days, but finally the last student was sorted. Ruggie exhaled in relief, and stood up along with Leona as the headmaster stood up to speak.

“Alright, first years! Go and find your dorm leader who will lead you to your dorm. More information will be shared with you at tomorrow’s assembly.”

A sea of first years swarmed the mirror chamber. Leona sighed, almosted scaring off the meek first years who approached him. Ruggie noticed that the one from earlier was talking to Vil, of all people. 

“...27, 28, 29..-ugh, we’re missing one…” Leona looked around the chamber in annoyance, grimacing at the sight of one of his own talking to... _ that person. _ It was no secret that he couldn’t stand the sight of the Pomefiore dorm leader.

“ _ Hey, fresh baby. Get over here. _ ” Leona practically growled.

“A-Ah, yes!” The wolf exchanged goodbyes with Vil, who sneered at the Savanaclaw leader. 

“Leona-senpai, It’s an honor to meet you and to be a part of your dorm. I hope we can p-”

“Yeah, yeah, just get in line, please. You’re already giving me a headache…” Leona shooed him off.

Ruggie scanned the line of first years again. It certainly was an interesting bunch, although Leona didn’t look too impressed. Then again, when was he ever?

“Alright, herbivores, stand up straight, eyes forward. Go straight through the mirror to Savanaclaw. I need to get this stupid robe off, so do whatever you want when you get there, I guess.” Leona ordered, already starting to take down his hood and undo the belt.

Ruggie followed Leona through the mirror as the line of slightly bewildered first years followed too. He understood their confusion from Leona’s behaviour, compared to many of the other dorm leader’s proper and organised attitudes. 

Since Leona certainly didn’t have any intention of showing the students around the dorm and instead making a beeline for his chambers, Ruggie begrudgingly took on the task of showing them around and helping them get settled in. 

Many of them marvelled at the lake that took centre stage in the lounge, even more so when they found out they were allowed to swim in it. Ruggie noticed that the tall first year (who he might’ve completely forgotten the name of) wandered off on his own towards the magift field. Ruggie followed after him, a little bit curious.

Ruggie entered the field to see the other boy stood still, admiring the venue. It wasn’t anything extremely special, but it’s clear that he had a passion for this kind of thing.

“Hey,” Ruggie spoke up, “You ain’t supposed to be in here, y’know. I was planning on bringing everyone around later.”

He quickly spun around, startled.

“Ah! Uhm, Ruggie-senpai, is it?”

“Yeah, just Ruggie is fine though. And you are, erm…” Ruggie pretended to recall, even though he hadn’t a clue.

“Jack. Jack Howl.”

“Ahh...that’s right. I remember now.” Ruggie lied. “So, Jack-kun, do you like the arena?”

“Yeah..! I’ve seen it before when I watched the matches from last year, so I had to come and check it out for myself.” Jack’s eyes practically sparkled. “That’s also the reason why I’m so excited to be sorted into Savanaclaw...I really hope I make the main team. It’s been my dream to play alongside Leona-senpai.”

Ruggie furrowed his eyebrows slightly. This kid didn’t know the real Leona--not yet, anyway. It’s become less about enjoying the match and more about just making sure Malleus gets defeated this year. He didn’t have the heart to crush Jack’s dreams just yet, that his idol wasn’t who he thought he was at all

“Hmm, yeah. The standard for the team is gonna be higher this year, with Diasomnia getting stronger by the day.” Ruggie spoke dismissively, trying not to get the other boy’s hopes up.

“Yeah, I saw how well they played last year...you guys were beaten pretty badly. But, I think when we have someone like Leona-senpai playing to the best of his ability, anything is possible!” Jack flashed Ruggie a smile, something that didn’t really suit his exterior. 

Ruggie simply hummed in agreement. He couldn’t help feeling slightly guilty, knowing about the stunt Leona was planning to pull this year. Sure, he was confident that with a good team Savanaclaw could do well in the competition, but if they had to face Malleus in top form he was sure it would end up just like last year.

It had clearly taken a huge toll on Leona. He was so used to being second best to everyone, Ruggie understood his anger. Leona was always quite irritated, but when Ruggie saw him swearing revenge when he got off the court, he knew it was pretty bad this time. 

“Alright, I’m gonna head back, and you should too,” Ruggie finally broke the silence that had been lingering over them, “You’ll have plenty of time to look at the court when you’re being forced to train each morning, shishishi…”

The pair headed back to the group, who were still surrounding the lake, some of whom had decided to take a swim already. Ruggie showed them to their rooms (and for some of them, the shower room), before heading up to Leona’s room. 

Leona didn’t say anything when the hyena entered the room. He was lying on his bed, ceremonial robes strewn lazily across the floor, much like everything else was. Ruggie sighed, scooping them up.

“I’m taking your robes to be dry cleaned, Leona-san,” Ruggie called out, not really expecting an answer. He didn’t get one, at least not a proper one. Leona slowly sat up, running his hand through his messy hair.

“Those herbivores sure are a pain in the ass…” Leona growled, “I’ll have no problem putting each and every one of them in their place out on the field.”

Ruggie snickered to himself, picking up the rest of Leona’s clothes. “Shishishi...they won’t have a clue what hit them”

“By the way, Ruggie….I expect preparations to start as soon as possible. You understand?”

“Loud and clear, boss.”

Ruggie left with the pile of clothes without any further exchange. Things were about to get interesting. 

It might not be the most morally correct plan, but he was used to playing dirty. Leona’s gone too far past the point of trying to win this fair and square. Leona’s been planning for this for almost a year now.

They’d win, no matter what.

That’s their dream, right?


End file.
